


Lost in the Shadows

by leviassthan



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BLESSED, Bad Dirty Talk, Blood Drinking, Cherry Fanta, Dirty Talk, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Sex, Implied Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviassthan/pseuds/leviassthan
Summary: It all started when two innocent brothers and their divorced mom made the decision to move to the sweet, fun, new beach town of Santa Carla. Santa Carla turning out to be murder capital of the world was, to Michael and his younger brother Sam, honestly more of an annoyance than any real concern. They just wanted to play games on the lit-up boardwalk, damn it. But little did Michael know just what he was in for.An alternate version of the scene with Michael going to the cave to find Star—instead, he encounters David.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Michael Emerson(Lost Boys)/The Lost Boys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lost in the Shadows

It all started when two innocent brothers and their divorced mom made the decision to move to the sweet, fun, new beach town of Santa Carla. Santa Carla turning out to be murder capital of the world was, to Michael and his younger brother Sam, honestly more of an annoyance than any real concern. They just wanted to play games on the lit-up boardwalk, damn it. But little did Michael know just what he was in for.

When Michael had first acted on his more adventurous impulses, he really thought he was simply going to get the girl after accepting the leader of the Lost Boys’ challenge to race them to the cliff’s edge. In truth, David had used Star to lure Michael into their lair so that he could offer him the bottle of red liquid that would set him free—it wasn’t even thick like vampire blood, it was just Fanta cherry. Before Michael had an inkling of what was happening, he was completely enamored by the gang of handsome punk boys who hung around the boardwalk.

The thought he would ever be doing something like this had never really crossed Michael’s mind before, but now that he was in the thick of it he realized sharing some rice with a welcoming rebellious gay vampire gang in a fallen luxury hotel in the middle of the night was pretty damn cozy, getting lost in the shadows of his new home away from home. As soon as Michael put his lips to that gem and gold encrusted bottle of cherry Fanta, he had sealed his fate of becoming a creature of the night.

Days of shyness and clunky blue sweater vests were officially out—wearing dark sunglasses, getting his ear pierced, black leather jackets, and turning into a supernatural creature when he was horny was in. Michael’s freedoms only spiraled out of control from there as the quiet world he once knew faded out into LSD based homoerotic Fanta cherry fever dreams while David and the others laughed dragging him all the way down into depravity with them. Things getting weird was a fucking understatement. Michael couldn’t at all blame Sam for his emphatic, iconic reaction: “I’m telling mom!”

It was no wonder why Sam and his mom were wondering what the fuck was wrong with Michael lately when night fell his heart pounded against all his chest with a burning sensation like he had never felt before and all he could see and think about and crave was blood.

Even Michael didn’t have the slightest clue of what he had gotten himself into this time-- he was getting thrust headfirst into sheer goofy vampire chaos. The other Lost Boys would have to break into Michael’s house in the middle of the night to put him to bed after his latest bender with them and disappear back off into the night at four in the morning.

Michael’s onset vampirism mixed with his trips were a ticking time-bomb and this time on a heady summer night he found himself stumbling onto the Hudson bluffs in the middle of the night searching for answers. All he could hear was the Lost Boys and David laughing, howling, calling after him over and over, “Michael!”, exciting feelings in him he couldn’t explain, and it was only a matter of time until that ringing phone would have to be answered, wouldn’t it?

Michael told himself he was looking for Star, coming to save the girl and figure out this whole Santa Carla vampires conflict thing—that was what he was supposed to do, right? But when he rounded the corner in the sunken hotel hangout to find none other than David by his lonesome with his strong arm leaned on the side of the rickety furniture, looking smug like the handsome bastard that he was, Star had all but evaporated from the storm of Michael’s mind. David took a step forward intrigued, incisive eyes surveying the disheveled bloodsucker-to-be that had already come back looking for more.

“What’s happening to me, David? What’s happening to me, David?” Michael asked him, gasping.

“Oh, Michael…” David paused, his entertainment visible as he put his gloved hands onto Michael’s shoulders. “You’re becoming one of us. Gay vampires, that is. I knew you’d come to accept the lifestyle. “

Michael’s cheeks began to flush a stark red against his quickly paling skin now that David’s face was only inches away from his. Before Michael had a chance to think any further David pulled Michael in with a gloved hand for a harsh kiss. David sharply grabbed Michael by the hips, dragging him closer. Michael let out a groan of pleasure with the sensation of David grinding against him.

David couldn’t help but smirk seeing that he was getting Michael to completely give himself over. After Michael got over the initial shock he was more than enjoying himself, returning David’s kiss in a somewhat awkward fashion. David laced his fingers through Michael’s messy hair, holding him tight. That burning sensation in Michael’s chest had been thirst up to this point, but he was quickly realizing how fast that feeling was moving down to his crotch.

Michael pulled away from David for a second to catch his breath after they had tongue kissed, wiping a few drops of blood off his lip from David’s fangs. Grinning, David yanked Michael down onto the rickety mattress with him. Rutting into each other, Michael couldn’t control himself any longer and bit down onto David’s neck, the temptation he had been craving since day one in Santa Carla.

“Come on, Michael… you can go a little further.” David laughed, the feeling of Michael sucking on his neck throbbing and sending a wave of pleasure through him, but David couldn’t wait much longer for what was to come next. David reached over for the bottle of lube he had kept on the side of the mattress. Once Michael had finally had his fill and marked what was his, he pulled off of David’s neck and glanced down at him with a hazy look in his eyes, red now streaking down his chin.

Not really bothering with the clothes much with how eager they were the pair hurried to strip their jeans off. Tossing the bottle of lube to Michael so he could get ready, David rolled over and got on his hands and knees. Michael looked at it, dazed for a second before realizing what he had to do next. Michael had been told all this time that the Lost Boys were nothing but trouble, but now Michael could see that David was his salvation.

This was just like Michael’s waking fever dreams in which he would have to try and stave off the urge to jerk himself off in a boardwalk bathroom fantasizing about the Lost Boys except this time he was actually experiencing the real thing.

“David, I can’t believe this is really happening.” Michael choked out, voice almost cracking, his hand shaky as he shoved three fingers inside David, his breathing heavy. David breathed in, the sensation of clawed fingers exploring him harsh and fast sending a shiver down his spine. David trembled along with Michael now.

Once Michael had worked David well enough with his fingers, he pulled them back out. David pressed his face down onto the messy pillows and blankets thrown over the mattress, his hips in the air. Michael’s nails latched onto the sides of David’s waist. Michael wasted no time in thrusting his cock into David, his carnal lust reaching its natural conclusion. Michael pumped in hard eliciting an abrupt gasp of enjoyment from David as he felt Michael suddenly hit his prostate, the pace faster and more aggressive than he expected.

“That’s right—Give it to me, Michael. Show me what you’ve got.” David grinned with skin flushed. Michael was getting the hang of this faster than David had expected.

Michael’s sounds of pleasure from it all drove David crazy with delight. Perspiration slicked their mullets, the pair grunting and laughing mixed in between noises of exertion and ecstasy.

David and Michael both wondered who would get who to come first, sort of like when they had raced on their bikes and they wondered who would emerge the victor in a friendly battle for dominance over the other. Feeling Michael lean forward and increase his pace, David moaned from the growing sensation of his heat pooling in his stomach starting to burn. Michael’s fingers left red, raw scratches all along David as he kept David close. David’s eyes fluttered shut as his breath caught in his throat, his body tensing as his orgasm washed over him. Michael panted feeling David tighten around him then release, Michael’s thrusts slowing down for only a moment.

“Michael…” David called out, his voice low and sensual. “Just a little further, Michael…” He cooed as Michael still pumped in and out of him with reckless abandon.

Michael could feel himself giving in at the sound of David calling his name again. The seductive voice that would lead him to flying high through the clouds like nothing else.

“Say my name for me, David-- Do it just for me.” Michael’s voice trembled.

David moaned in tandem with Michael’s last few thrusts.

“Michael.”

Michael bit down onto his lip so hard he almost drew blood, shoving rough into David. He cried out in pleasure, orgasm overwhelming him while he came into David’s ass. Pulling out of David with the last bit of stamina he had, Michael let himself fall onto the mattress next to David with his body covered in sweat.

The two took a moment to slump into the mattress and catch their breath the best that they could. The two of them looked at each other with their heads laid against the mattress, happily transfixed.

That was when the realization of just what he had done fully hit Michael, and he abruptly sat up to see the other Lost Boys emerge from the darkness of the room, amusement on their faces.

“--How long have you guys been here?” Michael questioned, looking down with his cheeks red to see he was getting hard again already. David saw what was happening and couldn’t help but laugh while he laid back.

“Michael, you feel like goin’ for round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> MOVING TO SANTA CARLA WITH MY BROTHER(GONE WRONG)(GONE SEXUAL)(80S GAY VAMPIRE SEDUCES ME)(18+)(NOT CLICKBAIT)(GONE RIGHT)


End file.
